


The Commander's Throne Part 2

by princessvicky01



Series: The Commander's Throne [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Part 2, Romance, Smut, da banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Part 2 of The Commander's Throne.Cullen x Trevelyan pairing. My normal mix of smut, fluff and traditional DA banter/comedy! NSFWTrevelyan kept generic on purpose. Dragon Age World and characters belong to EA/Bioware.Part 1 can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8515168





	

“You are…” said Cullen, his voice heavily losing the words to a low growl.

  
“Beautiful?” Quipped Trevelyan, casting him a quick look over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs in front of him.

  
“Yes, but that’s- “

  
“Amazing?” She corrected with her back to him, lifting her blouse over her head at the top of the stair case to drop it by her side.

  
“You know-“

  
“Cheeky?” She interrupted while tugging her trousers down to reveal small lace underpants.

  
His smile shifted from admiration to hunger at her near naked form. Already partly undressed he slung off his boots while following behind, enjoying the game as he removed his own shirt.

  
“Huh! I know,” she leapt on the bed to rest in a relaxed although suggestive manner. “Divine?”

  
Smirking he approached. “All true, but I was going to say,” he leant over her and let his voice drop to a gruff whisper. “You are mine, Trevelyan.”

  
With that he pouched, kissing her hard and pinning her to the sheets. He heard her giggle softly as he moved to kiss down her neck, his hands running over every curve of her soft skin, stroking, savouring.

  
She groaned at the pull of his lips against her skin while he began tracing his hands across her. She felt his stubble, raw against her delicate skin as he moved to taste her breasts. All while his hands moved down further still, finding a place to please her, leaving her to mumble as he toyed with her. Running his fingers over her folds, exploring, before slipping inside.

  
Fingers pressing, searching, she groaned as heat flushed her. Feeling him hard against her thigh she moved her own hands down to caress him. To let him know she was his. All his. “So what do you want from me, Commander?” she asked her voice hushed.

  
His hands slowed at the question. To have a woman, and not just any woman, but her, ask that, was the pinnacle of his desires. He could not however form the words and felt slightly ashamed at the selfish thought, however with her body pressed against his, his fingers wet, he glanced down. “You could…” he stopped before his cheeks could flush.  
Smirking Trevelyan took the lead and shoved him onto his back.

  
“If you don’t want to…” his voice was softer than before, sincere, but broke off as she manoeuvred over him, peppering kisses down his chest and letting her breasts graze against him as she went.

  
Laying back his fingers curled in the covers as she licked up his shaft, tasting him, teasing before taking him into her mouth. Releasing a gasp Cullen’s muscles contracted as she worked to pleasure him. Fighting the urge to push her further he grasped at the sheets allowing a garbled moan to break from his lips.

  
She worked her mouth in such a way he could barely contain himself and after only a few minutes he’d reached his limit. He wanted all of her and if they continued like this he would not get it. Reaching down he let her know the time for games was over.

  
With salty lips, she kissed her way back up his torso until she was in position and slowly lowered herself onto him. Gasping she allowed him to fill every inch of her before deliberately grinding.

  
His senses screamed at her so tight around him and it drove up deeply buried desires with a throaty groan. Eyes opening, he observed the way she moved, her face twisted in pleasure while her nails dug at his skin and her bust bounced. Thrusting he reached up and spun her onto her back in one fluid motion. He wanted to take full control and he begun by ploughing hard and fast.

  
Crying out she clamped her thighs around him, passions growing, she pushed against him, ensuring each trust was deep and powerful. Digging nails into his muscles her cries grew louder until finally bliss flooded through her.

  
He felt the change in her and with a few final forceful thrusts he let himself go, releasing his pent-up yearning for her in a rush of ecstasy and a ragged moan.

Disengaging they both sprawled on their backs, panting hard with hearts racing and muscles trembling. After catching his breath, he watched her for a few moments before opening his arms to draw her in close. “I love you,” he said, nuzzling his face into her soft hair as she rested against his chest.

  
“I love you too,” she replied rising her chin to look up at him. “I shall have to let you sit in my throne more often,” she said with a snicker.

  
A chuckle rose from him before he closed his eyes, content in her embrace and tired beyond measure, he drifted to sleep wearing the lightest of smiles.

 

 

  
Waking Trevelyan screwed up her face in annoyance at the sunlight that filled the room. It was too early for that. She hadn’t needed to wake early before joining the Inquisition and still struggled with it, often choosing to merely turn her back on the morning light and return to her slumber.

  
Rolling over she found Cullen and smiled warmly as he murmured something under his breath, still deep asleep. Reaching out she traced her fingers down the toned muscles of his arm.

  
“Can it wait?” he spoke lightly his brow furrowing. “I’m in the middle of some calibrations.”

  
She laughed aloud, she would have to remember that one and add it to the list of things he said in his sleep. It was growing alarmingly long and featured some classics, including: ‘By the Maker’, ‘Where’s my griffon?’, ‘The mabari told me you’d say that.’ And her personal favourite. ‘Andraste’s knicker weasels!’

  
“I’m sorry,” she replied softly kissing his face to wake him from whatever mundane dream had him so stressed. “They will have to wait.”

  
Opening his eyes gently, he frowned at her in question. “I was doing it, again wasn’t I?”

  
“Yep, I’m thinking of writing a book,” she grinned. Propped up on one elbow she continued. “‘The sleepy confessions of a Commander’. What do you think?”

  
Chuckling he answered. “I’m not sure anyone would read it!”

  
“Oh… well, on a more serious note,” she said drawing her face down. “I was slightly disappointed last night…”

  
Sitting up abruptly he looked at her, the smile gone and replaced with a serious look of concern. “How so?”

  
“You didn’t mention the new Ferelden décor at all,” she said releasing the grin she had smothered.

  
Cullen felt his smile return in spite of himself. He almost wanted to scold her for making his heart skip a beat but he could not be angry at that face. “I am sorry, it is beautiful.”

“I don’t know why…” she replied her hand tracing the outlines of muscles on his chest. “But lately I have a liking of all things Ferelden.”

“We do have excellent taste,” he quipped resting his head back down. She kissed him before rising to start getting dressed.

Lazily he watched her change before swinging his own legs out of bed. His hazy brain then came to a suddenly realisation.

By Andraste, his clothes!

  
Picking up his few items of clothing in the chamber he hastily dressed before rushing down the stairs in a blur. Opening the door only to stop dead.

  
Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra stood in the hall, holding his chest plate and cloak between them. Panic rose to lodge a solid ball in his throat at the sight of them in possession of his trade mark items of clothing.

  
“Commander!” Greeted Josephine with a beaming smile.

  
Blinking he stepped towards them, pushing back some loose curls of his dishevel hair and trying to find his lost composure.

  
“Would you care to explain what your armour was doing on the floor by the Inquisitor’s door?” asked Cassandra, her tone accusatory and her stare hard.

  
Words were lost in the jumble of his mind as his heart raced wildly beyond his control. “I…It’s not…” was all he could manage as he floundered, there was no good explanation and his mind drew a blank trying to conjure one.

  
“The Commander was helping explain calibrations to me,” said Trevelyan appearing from behind him on the wisp of a breeze. “It was rather late and I suggested he should relax, be more causal, although how it ended up on the floor is a mystery.” She said airily as a person accustomed to telling half-truths.

  
“I see,” replied Cassandra, eyeing Trevelyan carefully before shifting her gaze back to the weak link that was Cullen.

  
Her eyes sheared through him and he quickly snatched his chest plate from her, keen to escape. Moving to take his cloak, Leliana tugged it away, running her hands through the fur thoughtfully.

  
“That still doesn’t explain why this was on the throne,” said Leliana lightly with a slight tilt of her head in question.

  
His embarrassment flustered into annoyance at the coy glances the women exchanged and the little giggle Josephine released. “I do not have to explain myself to you,” he stated defiantly wrenching the cloak from her and drawing his face into a scowl. “Now if you don’t mind I have work to do. Good day.” Pushing through them he swiftly exited with purposeful strides.

  
The group then turned their attention back to Trevelyan who merely shrugged. “How in the Maker’s name, should I know?” was all she said before sauntering off to the kitchens, leaving the ladies to their gossip.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudo's welcomed! :D


End file.
